Sono Hanashi no Itsutsu
by Rowen Inc
Summary: Well it's finally here, the story that started it all!
1. The Flight of the Phoenix

Sono Hanashi no Itsutsu

(The Story of Five)

Chapter 1: The Flight of the Phoenix 

Long ago when the universe was still young and defenseless to the evil powers that threatened to destroy it from within, only one creature dared to stand against them and defy their power; the Phoenix. Born from the wisps of rainbow smoke in the Cygnus Loop nebula, she was the light of hope for the universe and it's most powerful guardian. Only one other being in the universe rivaled her in both strength and power; Trimascus.

For many years, the two mighty creatures battled and now Trimascus was gaining the upper hand. Badly wounded, the Phoenix managed to escape their battle and fled, with Trimascus trailing closely behind her. After many long hours of desperately trying to stay ahead of her pursuer and seeing no signs of civilization anywhere, the Phoenix decided to try something that would quickly use up her power...but it had to be done.

"Hello, is anyone out there?" she called out hesitantly as she mentally pushed through the inky blackness as she searched for signs of intelligent life. "I don't mean to intrude, but I'm badly injured and being followed by my enemy. I just need a place to stay for a few days until my wounds heal." She said timidly and closed her eyes tightly and felt hot tears run down her face as she saw some brightly colored spirit orbs run off into the dark empty void. Then she swallowed hard as she felt an odd lump forming in her throat. Then from out of nowhere came a green glittering orb that sailed playfully around some stars as it made its way toward her.

"Hello, my name is Adrianna and I am the protector of love; my official title is 'Aishiteru no Fushicho' even though I'm not officially a guardian. Because I'm still in training you see and I haven't earned that privilege yet. Oh, I'm sorry am I boring you?" the orb asked as it noticed the frightened look on her face and turned dark green with embarrassment as she remembered why she was sent to retrieve the girl in the first place. Oh, I can't believe I just did that. Rambling on like an idiot when you're being followed and in bad need of food, shelter, and a miracle worker. Well come on, let's go see the 'Great Elder', she's quite interested in meeting you."

Who is this 'Great Elder'? Can she help me? Are there others like me? she wondered as she made her way home. Little did she know that her meeting with the Great Elder would change her life forever...


	2. Home is Where the Heart Is

Chapter 2: Home is Where the Heart is

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" the Phoenix asked gingerly as Adrianna raced ahead of her; zipping back and forth, weaving in and out of the stardust trail that led to her home, and narrowly avoided an ugly collision with an older supernova that was crossing without looking.

"HEY!! WHAT ARE YOU BLIND?!" he yelled as he angrily shook his fist at her.

"Black hole..." she muttered under he breath then smiled as she noticed familiar stars around her and slowed down. "Well here we are, Polaris A; my home."

"It's so big..." she murmured softly as she took in the sites around her. "How do we find the elder you spoke of?"

"Have you ever been here before?" Adrianna asked as she stared wide-eyed at her new friend. For a moment, the young guardian-to-be was silent as she thought it over than looked at her friend with large, sad, and silvery eyes before she answered.

"I am the Phoenix, sworn to defend galactic cities alone...without a soul to be friends with...my sacred duty comes before all other things." Slowly she looked up and smiled as she found the nebula that she called "home". Then her face seemed to light up as her dark gray eyes turned a beautiful pale silver and the pain that was etched into her features retreated. "That's the Cygnus Loop, I was born there."

"Wow, that's far away..." Adrianna said softly in awe, "very few Sacred Guardians can see that far. I wish I could see it too..."

"Then I have a gift for you," she said as she produced an orb from a pouch wrapped around her neck and held her hand out to the young guardian. "Behold an ordinary orb, pink in color and light in weight...yet speak the words 'fushicho show me my home' and magically the Cygnus Loop appears instantly as clear as day. It will also show you any nebula you tell it to." She explained as Adrianna slowly took it from her and held it on her hands.

"It's beautiful..." she whispered softly as the orb pulsed in her hands then flared brightly for a moment before it faded away. "Why did it do that?"

"It likes you and recognizes your power as a guardian's power." The Phoenix said with a warm smile as Adrianna looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Wow! Really?"

"Of course." A warm voice said as the Elder appeared behind Adrianna and put her hands on her shoulders. "You were the only one who was moved enough by her plight to volunteer to help this young one." She said as she gestured to the Phoenix.

"It was nothing really..." Adrianna said as she blushed and looked down. "I just happened to be in the area. But what I did doesn't make me a hero."

"You were a hero to her." The Elder said as she gestured to the injured Phoenix. "But come with me now; for we have much to talk about, young one."


	3. A New Power is Born

Chapter 3: A New Power is Born

"So tell me young traveler," the Elder said as she walked beside the Phoenix, "who you are, where you come from, and what brings you here. It's not often we get visitors."

"I am the Phoenix, guardian of hope and life. I was born in the Cygnus Loop and became its protector after my mother died. For many years I protected my home and lived in peace until he showed up...Trimascus. He came from out of nowhere and attacked me..." here she paused as she swallowed hard and looked away as she continued, "I was badly wounded and forced to flee from my home...that's when Adrianna came and saved me."

"And you are welcome to stay with us for as long as you want." The Elder said warmly as she put her hand on the Phoenix's shoulder. "Come with me and my sisters will take care of your wounds." So she followed the Elder into the palace and allowed the attendants to clean and dress her wounds.

"I couldn't help but notice that your sisters are all about the same age and there are no men or children here, with the exception of Adrianna. Why is that?" the Phoenix asked as she gazed across the room.

The Elder was silent as she looked away and began to tell their story, "My people, the Sacred Guardians, came into existence when the universe was brand new. We were commanded to protect the cosmos from evil outside forces and for many years we lived in peace. Then one day, the male guardians became very sick and nothing we did could help them. About a year went by with no change or improvement in their conditions and one by one they all died. Thousands of years passed before our bodies evolved so that we could bear a daughter once every 500 years. But, many of our daughters are stillborn and those that survive must now fight the curse that killed the male guardians."

"I'm sorry..." the Phoenix said softly, "I didn't know."

"It's not your fault." The Elder said gently as she slowly walked over to a dimly pulsing sky blue orb. "My only regret is that my people will fade away unless the new generation finds a way to defeat the curse. But it can't be done...nothing can be done."

"Wait...there just might be a way to save your daughter and her sisters." The Phoenix said after a moment of silent thought. "But I must warn you, it is extremely dangerous."

"What is it?" the Elder asked hopefully.

"In order to drive the curse from them, I must join with one of them and drive the curse away from within." The Phoenix said solemnly as she gazed deeply into the Elder's eyes.

"You may join with my daughter on one condition." The Elder said seriously as she looked at the Phoenix. "Once you drive the curse away you must leave and find a new world to live on."

"Yes of course." The Phoenix said as she bowed deeply before the Elder and disappeared. Then suddenly the sky blue orb lit up with a brilliant light and several orbs lit up across the city as she drove the curse away. But then light faded away until the glow could barely be seen. "I'm losing strength...I must find a way to conserve my energy..."

**I need a sign to let me know you're here  
All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere  
I need to know that things are gonna look up  
'Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup**  
**When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head  
When you can feel the world shake from the words that are said**

As her daughter hovered next to her mother shivering for warmth and comfort and still just a star, her mother called for help, "Please male guardians hear me wherever you are. If any are still alive, send me your youngest and bravest warriors so that they may guard our daughter."

**And I'm calling all angels  
I'm calling all you angels**

And she waited...and waited...and waited...but none came. As if aware of the grave situation at hand, the young star trembled and began to cry softly when suddenly a voice was heard "Please don't cry little one. I'm the 'Guardian of Wildfire' sent here to protect you. I will always be at your side."

**I won't give up, if you don't give up **

**I won't give up, if you don't give up**

**I won't give up, if you don't give up**

The Elder smiled in relief, one guardian was better than none. But what was this? Another star was slowly approaching them; this one was a bright green and pulsed with a gentle rhythm that calmed the crying young star. "I am the 'Guardian of Halo sent from the nearest sun to protect you. I'll always be at your side young one."

**I need a sign to let me know you're here  
'Cause my TV set just keeps it all from being clear  
I want a reason for the way things have to be  
I need a hand to help build up some kind of hope inside of me**

Would any more come? Only time would tell, so they waited and waited and waited some more. Then suddenly not one but two stars, one a brilliant sea blue and one a deep orange, suddenly darted through the heavens toward them, playfully chasing each other and both were unaware of the others until the dark orange star bumped into the new young star who'd just settled down to sleep. "Look at what you just did! You just woke her up!! You should be ashamed of yourself!" the ocean blue star scolded the orange star, which hung just behind it, sulking. "I'm so sorry about that, please forgive my friend Hardrock. He's always been this way. I am the 'Guardian of Torrent' and my friend here is the 'Guardian of Hardrock'." "Uh, sorry about bumping into you. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." The young star said nothing in return, but blushed and smiled shyly as they waited for the next guardian to arrive.

**And I'm calling all angels  
I'm calling all you angels  
**

So they waited...and waited...and waited...and waited...and waited...but none came. The eldest guardian was preparing to send them off when suddenly a dark blue orb darted towards them and bowed before the queen, "I'm sorry I'm late. I just got here and I'm the last one to come. Because I hail from the farthest edge of our galaxy they call me the 'Guardian of Strata'. I'm here for you starlet."

**When children have to play inside so they don't disappear  
And private eyes solve marriage lies cause we don't talk for years  
And football teams are kissing Queens  
and losing sight of having dreams  
In a world where what we want is only what we want until it's ours **

Then for the first time, the young princess of the guardians spoke softly and pulsed with a silver light, "Thank you for coming to protect me Wildfire, Halo, Torrent, Hardrock, and Strata."  
  
**I'm calling all angels  
I'm calling all you angels**

Then the queen looked at the six nestled together and smiled warmly, "Now my children the time has come for you to be sent to Earth, our most precious planet to guard the last princess of the guardians. You will find that the people on earth fight with and hurt each other without reason. It is your duty as princess to deliver the message of peace, hope, and love to them and help heal the wounds in their land. I love you all, farewell."


	4. The Flawed Phoenix

Chapter 4: The Flawed Phoenix

**16 years later: Sendai, Japan**

Thunder rumbled and lightning crackled across the sky over the temple as a young woman slowly walked into the massive temple. After making her way through a maze of rooms, hallways, and corridors, she finally found the room she was looking for and paused at the entrance, gazing at the young man within.

He was sitting with his back to her so she couldn't see his face, but she knew him very well. Long red hair, dark green eyes, and a voice that carried the wisdom of the ages.

"You wanted to speak to me Katara?"

"Yes, the great storm is approaching. I can see it in the clouds; they're growing thicker and darker every day. And very soon they will spread until the whole country is covered by this evil. Can nothing be done to stop it?"

Slowly he turned to look at her, his eyes large and sad. "I don't know...I just don't know..."

**Okinawa, Japan**

_People were screaming and running everywhere as they tried desperately to get away from the black tornado of dark energy. A young woman watched everything from afar in horror as her friends, family, and home were being destroyed. And she was powerless to stop it._

Slowly Chiclaria Yuchinuba sat up in bed as tears rolled down her face. "It was only a dream..." she said softly to herself then froze as she looked out her window and saw the black clouds slowly coming towards them. "Or was it?"

Unable to sleep, Chiclaria went into the kitchen where she found her mother Akina sitting at the table. As she sat down, her mother gave her a warm and tired smile. "So what brings you here?"

"I had a bad dream and couldn't go back to sleep."

"Want to talk about it?" Akina asked as she stood up and got her a cup of hot chocolate.

So Chiclaria told her mother about the dream and when she finished, her mother smiled sadly. "You have been given the ability to see into the future, but without proper training these visions will slowly drive you mad. If only your father was still alive, he'd know what to do."

"Or if grandmother still lived nearby, she could help, for she was very well versed in dreams and psychic training."

**A Month Later: Sendai, Japan**

Anubis sat in his room, reading the letter that had just arrived. Slowly he stood up, turned around, and headed towards a small room at the back of the temple; this matter would require some meditation before anything happened.


	5. Kioku no ano Konomae no

Chapter 5: Kioku no ano Konomae no

(Memories of the Past)

Meanwhile back in Okinawa, Akina had done her best to repress her daughter's rapidly occurring dreams. Which had worked for a while, but it had been over a month since she had contacted the monk who lived at the temple in Sendai and still had yet to hear from them. And when night inevitably came, there was only so much that she could do...

_"This madness must be stopped!!" the young woman cried as a kanji lit up on her forehead. Slowly she lifted her arms into the air above her head and a brilliant sphere of silver colored energy appeared in between her hands. "In the name of the Sacred Guardians who came before me, I banish you to the pit you came from. Be gone evil spirit, and torment this land no more!!" she cried as she fired the ball of energy at the tornado._

_There was a huge explosion as the tornado disappeared into the sky and an enormous black dragon appeared. The dragon roared and hissed as it reared its head back and threw an incredibly large ball of fire at the young woman, who could only scream as she threw her arms up in front of her face and waited for the flames to engulf her._

There was a knock at the door, as Akina sat in the kitchen drinking herbal tea. Puzzled she got up out of her chair and slowly went to the front door. She hesitated for a moment before opening the door.

"My name is Anubis," the stranger said as he took his hood off and extended his hand toward Akina. "Is this the home of Chiclaria Yuchinuba?"

"Yes it is, but I'm afraid she's asleep right now." Akina said as she stepped back and let him enter her home.

"Actually, I was hoping to observe her during her sleep." Anubis said as he glanced towards her room. "That is if it's alright with you."

"If it will help you out in any way, please go ahead." Akina said as she gestured towards Chiclaria's door.

As Anubis entered the room, he saw a girl lying on a bed across the room with her back turned towards him. Slowly he made his way across the room, being very careful not to disturb the sleeping girl. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally reached her bedside. As he stood there, he heard whimpers and small moans coming from the girl. Gently he put his hand on her forehead and began to concentrate.

_As she stood there waiting for the attack, everything suddenly stopped as wisps of black slowly seeped in until she was surrounded by it. Then a hooded figure surrounded by light appeared and slowly began walking toward her._

_"Chiclaria Yuchinuba, it is an honor to finally meet you in person."_

_"I don't understand. What happened? Why am I still here?"_

_"Allow me to explain," the figure said calmly as he reached up and slowly pulled his hood off. "My name is Anubis and I am the high priest of the 'Rising Phoenix' temple. I am the one who stopped your dream and with proper training, I can help you harness your powers."_

_"Powers? What do you mean?" Chiclaria asked in confusion._

_"Surely by now you must realize that you are not like other people. These dreams you're witnessing are visions of the future, visions of things yet to come, and unless I'm wrong new powers will soon emerge...powers that will surely be beyond your control. But I can help you control them and I can help you solve the mystery of your past...I can help you find out who really are." _


End file.
